


Acceptance

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: DELETE THIS [2]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Dom Sub Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Kink, Light Humilation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seriously Extreme Food Kink, Service Sub, Spanking, Teasing, extreme kink, sex with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont even know anymore *sobs quietly into keyboard*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> this is like eye gougingly extreme kink plz turn back go away no you do not want

Spider-Man climbed in through the window, back from patrol and a visit with Aunt May. Sam had been sleeping so peacefully when it was time to patrol that he hadn't the heart to wake him. He knew quite well how little sleep full time Earth superheroes got, and Sam still had a Galaxy to Guard.

 

Peter pulled the curtain to and pulled off his mask. The pleasant, and shamefully arousing, smell of a home cooked dinner filled his small apartment. The dirty sheets from earlier had been cleaned and dried and were once again laid out on his queen sized futon slash bed, still in bed form.

 

A nearly full meal was spread out next to the bed. A mango-peanut salad, a bowl of some kind of peanut soup, and pad Thai. There were no plates.

 

Sam was in his tiny kitchen, helmet on and focusing his glow on many tiny somethings. His glow flared up and the almost irresistible scent of fresh roasted peanuts filled his apartment.

 

“Hey Webs, smooth or crunchy?” Sam asked.

 

“Uh… crunchy?” Peter said, reloading his webshooters sliding them off. He set them aside and pulled off his top. Sam flared his Nova Force, crushing many of the freshly roasted nuts. The rest he turned into paste. He mixed them together and put them in a bowl with a spoon.

 

The food cravings had abated their intensity, what with their recent satisfaction. The most satisfying satisfaction he'd ever had of them. But he was half hard with the knowledge Sam had cooked him all of this delicious smelling food by hand. Sam floated over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Then he set the bowl of fresh, crunchy peanut butter next to the pad Thai. He dropped down onto the futon and pulled off his helmet.

 

The blue glow enveloped him as his space suit dematerialized. Peter felt a curl of pleasure at the sight of Sam's bronze skin. The bruises he had given him earlier were not healed. He licked his lips, eyes wandering over Sam's naked body.

 

Sam knelt down before him, flushing pink at Peter's thorough examination of his handiwork.

 

“I made you supper, Sir,” Sam mumbled, looking down.

 

“Mmm, it smells so good honey. But…” Peter trailed off, casting his gaze at the food. Sam looked up, fidgeting, biting his lower lip. Peter eyed the spread, once again taking in the lack of plates, “you've left out the plates.”

 

Sam sighed softly at that, clearly relieved.

 

“I thought, if you like, I could be your plate, Spidey sir,” Sam said, almost shyly. Peter imagined the delicious meal spread out over Sam's body. Eating it up off him bite by bite. He shivered, cock hardening further.

 

“Ah, Sam, you're such a good little honey,” Peter groaned. He pulled off the rest of his suit, freeing his trapped cock. God, how he wanted nothing more than what Sam was offering. But he'd had his way twice already today. The cravings were finally quiet enough that he could feed Sam first. Assuming… “Have you had anything to eat, honey-mine?”

 

“Since lunch only what you've fed me, Spidey sir,” Sam said. He felt another twinge of possession curl through him at that. But really, that wasn't much food. Some sports drinks and sauce and… Peter licked his lips again as he remembered how eager Sam had been to swallow what cum he’d allowed him.

 

Peter knelt down on the mattress, next to the food. He pat the sheet in front of him. Sam was crawling to him and laying out on his back before he had given any commands. He reached out and tweaked Sam's nipple, then stroked it soothingly. Sam whined but otherwise didn't protest.

 

“So, so eager. I never would have pegged you as such a sub, honey-mine,” Peter said. Sam looked up at him, nearly coy from behind his dark lashes.

 

“Anything for you **Spidey** ,” Sam purred. Peter felt his cock twitch at the sound of Sam's voice saying **that** nickname in such a teasing, **promising** , way.

 

“Good, because you need to eat. You're gonna need your strength,” Peter promised. He reached out to the salad with one hand and patted his lap with the other.

 

“Come on, honey, I'm gonna fill you up. You've been such a good little honey for me,” Peter praised him as Sam curled around him like a pet. Resting his head on Peter's lap, he looked up at him. Eager to please but worried that he'd gotten it wrong. Peter smiled down at him and gently stroked his head. Sam settled at the contact.

 

“Now, honey, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna feed you this amazing food, and you're gonna tell me all about it. Don't hide your reactions like in public, really let me know ok?”

 

“Yes Spidey,” Sam whispered, “I'll let you know what I think of it.”

 

“Good, good. And while you're eating, honey, I'm gonna get some toys and some lube and get you ready,” he said, running his hands through Sam’s hair. Sam shuddered against him and moaned softly.

 

“Yes Spidey, whatever you want. I can take it,” Sam said. Peter smiled and bent over to press a kiss on top of his head.

 

“I’m sure you can, honey-mine. But you’ll take what I give you and nothing more,” Peter said. He felt Sam’s cock stir at his commanding tone.

 

“Yes sir, Spidey.”

 

Peter reached over to the salad bowl and settled it within easy reach. He pinched out a small bite of salad and pressed his fingers to Sam’s mouth.

 

“Eat,” he commanded. Sam opened his mouth and took the food from him, licking his tongue along Peter’s fingers. He made tiny, pleased noises as he chewed the bright, tangy-sweet, nutty salad. Peter ran his hands along Sam’s neck and shoulders. Teasing him gently and enjoying the feel of his warm skin under his fingers. Sam swallowed his bite with a lick of his lips.

 

“More, please sir,” Sam whispered. Peter reached over for another bit of salad, grabbing the dark green and red-purple leaves between his fingers. He had plans for those very ripe looking mangos.

 

Sam ate his second mouthful of salad with more contented little noises. Peter fed himself a mouthful of salad. It **was** good. Really good. He moaned as he chewed, running a hand down his chest. Sam nuzzled at his balls, questioning. Peter pushed him back onto his thigh, then fed him another mouthful of salad.

 

“I thought I told you to make some noise, honey,” Peter said. Sam looked up at him, chewing guiltily. He swallowed.

 

“I’m sorry Spidey, sir, you’re so sexy. I got distracted, please, sir, I’ll do better!” Sam said. Peter chuckled.

 

“That’s a perfectly good reason to be distracted,” Peter said warmly. Then scratched at his back, a bit too hard to be a reward, “I expect better. Now, pay attention! Let me know you’re having fun.”

 

“Yes sir!” Sam said fervently. Then looked up hopefully, “More, sir?”

 

Peter smiled and pressed another bite of lush lettuce against Sam’s lips. Sam took it in eagerly, making happy noises in the back of his throat as he licked at Peter’s fingers. Then closing his eyes and humming as he chewed. Peter fed himself another bite, refraining from his urges to moan and touch himself as he ate. He watched Sam through half lidded eyes, Sam swallowed loudly.

 

“Much better, honey,” Peter said after he swallowed his own mouthful. Sam nearly vibrated from the praise. He beamed up at him, smiling. Peter trailed his fingers along Sam’s lips, tracing his smile, “More?”

 

“Yes, please sir,” Sam said against his fingers. Peter fed him another bite, Sam didn’t forget to share his pleasure again. They continued on, indulging themselves in a slow, sensual salad course. Finally, there was only the ripe mangos left in the bowl.

 

Peter picked one up and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on it, enjoying the flavors of the bright dressing mixing with the sweet juices. Sam watched him eagerly, mouth open. His tongue darted out, licking his lips as he watched Peter.

 

“Mmmm, this is so good, honey. You’re such a good chef,” Peter moaned around his mouthful of mango. Sam preened under his praise, nuzzling up against his lean abs.

 

“Thank you Spidey. I made it all for you, sir,” Sam said fondly. Peter reached down with his other hand and scritched at the back of Sam’s head, rather like a dog being rewarded. Sam sighed contentedly. With his other hand Peter pulled the rest of the mango away from his mouth.

 

“But I promised you some toys, didn’t I, honey?” Peter purred, blue eyes gleaming, “I told you I’d get you ready for me, hmmm?”

 

“Oh, yes sir, Spidey. Whatever you give me, I’ll take it! I wanna be a good honey for you, please sir!” Sam said, eager and wiggling in excitement. Peter tilted Sam’s face up, locking eyes with him.

 

“I know you will, honey-mine, but I want you to know if you tell me ‘no’ I’ll stop,” Peter said. Sam squirmed and nuzzled against his hand.

 

“I don’t want you to stop, sir, please,” Sam said. Peter grabbed his chin and redirected his gaze back to his face.

 

“Sam, tell me you’ll stop me if it’s too much, or if you don’t like it, or if you just want to stop,” Peter said, serious and stern. Sam squirmed some more, but Peter held his gaze. Sam looked down, surrendering.

 

“Yes sir, I promise. I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like it…” he hesitated, then added, “It’s been a while since… I might not stop you if you take me too deep tonight…”

 

Peter relaxed, leaning down to Sam for a tender kiss. He stroked his cheeks softly, then pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

 

“Thank you for telling me, honey-mine. I’ll keep you safe, don’t worry,” Peter said, voice rough. Sam hummed in contentment. Peter nuzzled noses with him, “Now honey, you ready?”

 

“Yes Spidey,” Sam sighed, laying his head back down in Peter's lap.

 

Peter held up the half eaten mango slice to Sam’s lips and commanded, “Eat.”

 

Sam took a bite, sucking at the juices running over his mouth from the ripe fruit. He chewed slowly, tilting his head to the side and humming in contentment. Peter watched him for a moment, then turned his head and shoulders so he could reach Sam’s pert ass. Sam wiggled his hips in anticipation. Peter laughed softly and pressed the remains of the mango slice to the small of Sam’s back.

 

Sam made a tiny noise of surprise at that and swallowed his bite to protest, “It’s cold, sir.”

 

Peter slapped his ass with his free hand. Sam yelped and ducked his head, face flushing.

 

“Th-thank you sir,” Sam whispered against Peter’s thigh. Peter trailed the cool, juicy fruit along Sam’s spine, pausing to swirl it against the cleft of his ass. He admired the reddening skin from his slap as he teased Sam.

 

“Did you like that spanking, honey?” Peter asked, tracing the outline of his handprint with the sticky mango slice. Sam nodded against his thigh.

 

“Yes sir, I liked that,” Sam said.

 

Peter hummed thoughtfully, then moved his teasing strokes of mango to Sam’s other ass cheek.

 

“That’s not really a punishment for you then, is it honey?” Peter asked.

 

“Ah, n-no sir, it’s really not,” Sam mumbled, hiding his face in Peter’s lap.

 

“Well, we’ll have to find something more effective when you’ve been very naughty,” Peter reflected.

 

“Yes sir,” Sam agreed, squirming under his touch.

 

Peter slid the slightly warmer, still juicy mango slice between Sam’s ass cheeks. Sam whined and shivered.

 

“Are you still ready to be my plate, honey?” Peter asked as he teased at Sam’s entrance with the fruit.

 

“Oh, yes sir! Yes Spidey, sir!” Sam said, wiggling and nodding.

 

“Mmmm, good, good. But honey, aren’t you still hungry?” Peter asked, voice wicked. Sam stilled his wiggles and looked up at Peter pitifully.

 

“Yes Spidey. Sir,” he said with a pout. Peter chuckled, then smirked at Sam’s gasp as he pressed the juicy fruit just inside Sam’s tight hole.

 

“Didn’t I say you need your energy, honey-mine?” Peter purred, swirling the sticky, sweet fruit around Sam’s tight pucker. He reached for another slice of mango with his other hand.

 

“Y-yes sir, Spidey sir!” Sam gasped, eyes unfocused as he tried to figure out if he liked how the mango felt. Peter took a bite of his mango slice and moaned happily. He chewed slowly, and ran the rest of the slice of fruit teasingly down his own neck and chest. Sam looked up, watching him hungrily.

 

Sticky, sweet juice left shining trails across Peter’s skin. Sam licked his lips, then opened his mouth in anticipation. Peter watched him, for a moment. Pretending to think on it. He reached down to tease the warm, rather squished mango slice out of Sam’s entrance and across his body. He pressed it against Sam’s tongue. He ate it without complaint, moaning as he swallowed it.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Sam said, nuzzling against his sticky hand.

 

“What a good honey,” Peter praised. He took another bite from his own slice, chewing slowly and clearly savoring the flavor. Sam watched him intently. When Peter held the golden fruit up for him Sam raised himself up and took a bite. He slurped up the juices and hummed happily as he chewed. Peter trailed the rest of the cool fruit down Sam’s throat, then turned again and trailed it along the curve of his spine. He swirled it again at the dip in his back, just above his round ass.  

 

Sam swallowed his bite with a little noise of contentment and another happy thanks. Peter slid the fruit slice between Sam’s cheeks. He teased at the sensitive skin of his entrance with the back of his knuckles, then swirled the sticky fruit around. Sam shivered and whined softly.

 

“Mmm, looks like you're just too tight for this, honey,” Peter murmured. Using his uncanny flexibility, he bent down and spread Sam’s cheeks. Sam gasped and tensed in anticipation. Peter slurped up the sweet mango from his tight hole. Sam moaned lowly, breath hitching at the touch of Peter’s tongue.

 

“Finish the salad, honey, take your time,” Peter said, before resuming his teasing of Sam’s sticky entrance with his tongue and lips.

 

“Yes Spidey,” Sam said, panting. He reached out to the salad bowl and pulled out a mango slice. There were only three left after this one. He ate it loudly, smacking and slurping and moaning as Peter ‘ate’ his ass. He tried to take his time, but he **was** hungry. And Peter’s mouth and tongue felt amazing. He was eager for more.

 

Peter had been listening to Sam eat, unable to watch him from their position. When he heard him swallow what had to be the last slice of mango, he moved his licks and kisses up the cleft of Sam’s ass. Sam wiggled and whined.

 

“Please Spidey!” Sam begged. Peter slapped his ass and nipped the firm cheek hard enough to bruise.

 

“Th-thank you, sir,” Sam moaned slumping back down, trembling.

 

“Be still,” Peter commanded.

 

“Yes Spidey!” Sam promised, still shaking. Head still resting on Peter’s lap, body curled around him like an overgrown puppy.

 

Peter licked his way up to the small of Sam’s back. Sam stayed still, panting and moaning at Peter’s light touches. 

 

“Good, good, honey-mine. Now, get the soup, and kneel,” Peter commanded, shifting positions to stroke his own cock while he watched Sam obey. Sam knelt on the futon, head bowed. He held the soup before him, as if in offering.

 

“Are you still hungry, honey?” Peter asked, watching Sam stay kneeling before him.

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam said softly. Peter sighed, shaking his head faux-sadly.

 

“Honey-mine, what am I gonna do with you? I told you to take your time, didn’t I? And you rushed right through your salad,” Peter said with a frown, tone disapproving. Sam lowered his head further.

 

“I’m sorry Spidey, sir. It felt so good, I… I rushed through it. I was bad, Spidey. I didn’t take my time like you said,” Sam said, voice rough.

 

“That's right, you were a bad little honey,” Peter said, reaching out to tilt Sam's chin up.

 

“I'm sorry Spidey! Please sir, whatever you want,” Sam plead, lips trembling.

 

“I want you to eat. Slowly. If I think you’re rushing you won’t get to cum tonight,” Peter said, letting go of Sam’s chin.

 

“Yes sir. I’ll be good, sir,” Sam said, bringing the soup up to mouth to slurp it up. He ate slowly, shaking from the effort to keep from pouncing on Peter and fucking him senseless right then and there. Peter hummed happily as Sam loudly ate the rich soup.

 

“Much better, honey-mine,” Peter said, reaching out to scritch him behind his ears. Sam made a tiny noise of pleasure at the gesture, eyes half closing in contentment. The smell of the soup was torture to Peter. The scent of the rich, hearty peanut soup was stirring his cravings on top of his food kink.

 

Finally, after what felt like far, far too long to Sam, Peter knew he needed to settle his cravings.

 

“That’s good, honey. I think you’ve learned your lesson now, haven’t you?” Peter asked. Sam set the bowl down before him, kneeling down in a full bow.

 

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir,” Sam moaned. Peter reached down to pet him softly, running his fingers through his hair and down his neck. He traced little nonsense patterns against his naked neck, watching Sam shiver under his touch.

 

“Now, on your hands and knees,” Peter commanded. Sam scrambled to obey. Peter rested the soup bowl on Sam’s back. He ran his hands down his lower back, caressing the dip of his spine. Maybe… a sudden strong craving hit him and he shuddered. Not tonight.

 

Peter reached around and stroked Sam’s cock. Sam moaned and whined as he held still, balancing the soup bowl between his shoulder blades. With his other hand, Peter reached for the shoe box beside the bed. He pulled out a plug and the lube.

 

Sam’s arms and legs were trembling, sweat running down his body at the effort to keep the bowl balanced while Peter jerked his cock. When Peter let go, Sam’s quiet whines turned into rapid whispers of ‘thank you, sir’ as he tried to stay as still as possible. Sam’s breath was ragged, having to keep the bowl balanced was effectively blinding him to Peter’s actions. The sound of Peter lubing up the unseen toy was torment.

 

Peter reached out with lube slick fingers and spread open his ass cheeks. He held them open one handed and squirted the lube straight from the room temperature bottle onto Sam’s gaping entrance. Sam gave tiny squeal the shock of cold lube, and then a breathy ‘thank you, Spidey’ as Peter teased at his tight hole with the tip of the plug.

 

“God, honey, you’re so ready,” Peter admired, pushing the toy just inside, then pulling it out again to tease the tip around his entrance.

 

“Yes sir, Spidey, ready for you sir,” Sam panted, “For whatever you give me, sir,” he moaned as Peter slid the toy in deeper, “th-thank you, sir!”

 

“Whatever I give you, huh?” Peter asked, pleased. Then scowled as a craving flared up, interrupting. Sam was ready though, so he pushed the toy the rest of the way inside him.

 

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!”

 

Peter reached down to run his fingers across the head of Sam’s cut cock. He gathered up the precum dripping down it and licked it off his fingers. The craving remained an insistent presence, unabated.

 

“You taste so good, honey-mine,” Peter praised. He pushed down the craving just a moment longer, reaching past the taunting food perched on Sam’s back to softly pet at his hair. Sam let out a breathy, needy moan at the soft touch, pressing his head back against Peter’s palm.

 

Peter gave him a little pat, “Stay,” he commanded.

 

“Yes sir!” Sam promised, still trembling. Peter picked up the soup bowl off his back and slurped down some soup. It was very good. He moaned his appreciation as he ate Sam’s homemade soup. It was thick and rich, with squash and peanuts and sweet potatoes and surprisingly tomatoes. Hearty and filling.

 

All too soon, the soup was finished. He set the bowl aside. The craving had subsided enough that he could focus once again on Sam. Though it was still lurking, he wouldn't have long.

 

Peter took in the sight before him. Sam, head bowed, holding himself up on trembling hands and knees. His cute, cut cock hard and leaking precum, ass filled with a plug. Little bruises from Peter's earlier love bites adorned his wrist and chest. His usually bright and sharp hazel eyes were glazed and blown.

 

“God Sam, you're fucking perfect,” Peter said, voice soft. Sam shifted his weight, staying put, confused. Peter ran his hands across Sam's back, rubbing the tension away, “Honey, you're doing great.”

 

“Thank you, sir!” Sam said, smiling. Peter rubbed at his firm ass, his massaging teased the plug inside Sam. Sam moaned at the teasing, “Sir!” he cried out, tossing his head back and stopping just short of bucking back as the toy rubbed against his prostate.

 

Sam whined and shuddered from the effort needed to keep his hips still. Peter rubbed and teased at his round ass, deliberately avoiding directly touching the toy. Sam's toes were curling and flexing, sweat ran down his bronze skin.

 

“You like spankings, honey-mine? You've been so good I think you deserve a treat,” Peter said as he teased around the plug in Sam's ass.

 

“Yes sir! Oh thank you, thank you sir!” Sam cried out in joy. Peter grinned, Sam was still staying put, shaking and panting.

 

“How many smacks do you think you deserve, honey-mine?” Peter purred, smirking wickedly.

 

“H-how many **I** think, Spidey?” he asked, confused. At Peter's silence, he hesitantly responded, “However many you give me, sir.”

 

Peter smacked his ass, rewarding him. Sam cried out wordlessly as the plug bounced inside him, then bit his lip and gripped the sheets in an effort to stay.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Sam gasped out. Peter drug his nails lightly across Sam’s reddening skin, then moved one hand away. The other trailed down his shaking thighs.

 

After a few more moments of gentle teasing, Peter gave his ass two rapid slaps. Sam squealed, and screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip.

 

“Thank you, sir, thank you,” Sam sobbed out, toes curling up, hands fisted around the sheets. Clear precum gathered at the flared head of his cock.

 

Peter lightly scraped his nails against Sam's tightly clenched ass. He wanted… to not have these stupid cravings interrupting his fun. He bit back an annoyed growl. Sam was so **close** , he **wanted** to drag it out even longer, really give him something to thank him for. Still…

 

Peter flipped Sam onto his back. Sam moaned brokenly as the rough flip jostled the plug inside of him. His toned stomach glistened with his precum, cock twitching as he submitted fully to the rough handling.

 

“Ah! Sir!” he cried out as Peter raised both of his legs up one handed, the motion stretching him out and again teasing his prostate with the plug. Precum gathered at the head of his cock.

 

The craving was combining with his lust, he did growl now. Sam looked up at him, worried he’d displeased him somehow. His own cock twitched at that desperate look. He reached out for the lube and squirted it on his dick, then closed it and tossed it aside.

 

Sam rested his trembling arms above his head, wrists crossed. Peter could now clearly see exactly how close to the edge Sam was. He licked his lips at the sight. Could he… ?

 

“Honey-mine I want you to come for me,” Peter said. Sam looked worshipfully up to him, arching his hips.

 

“Whatever Sir wants,” Sam moaned.

 

“Come for me. Now,” Peter commanded.

 

“S-sir!” Sam sobbed out as he let go. Semen spurting out of his cock in thick, white streams. Peter growled in approval as Sam’s cum splattered across his own chest. Peter raised Sam’s hips just a bit, licking his lips as the position change allowed Sam to come on his own face. Ah, fuck. His cravings had always been for food before those damn cookies. But the scent of Sam’s jizz was irresistible now.  

 

He reached down and gave his own lubed cock a few pumps, then pulled out the plug from Sam’s ass with an obscenely wet sound.

 

“Th-thank you, sir,” Sam gasped breathlessly, then cried out wordlessly as Peter slid his cock deep inside his tight hole. Peter rested Sam’s knees across his shoulders, giving his calves a hard nip. Sam sobbed in pleasure and jerked his hips at the bites.

 

Peter reached down and pumped the base of Sam’s spent cock, Sam writhed under him. Trying desperately to get out ‘Thank you sir’ but only managing ‘sir’ over and over. Peter leaned over, bringing Sam’s legs with him, and licked up the still hot cum from Sam’s face.

 

His licks on Sam's face and neck were gentle, soothing. As soon as his mouth trailed safely below Sam's neck, he bit and sucked hard enough to bruise. Sam clenched around his cock with each bite and suck, moaning and gasping.

 

Peter licked up the last of Sam’s sticky jizz from his abs, then flicked his tongue against the over sensitive head of his cock. Sam cried out and jerked his hips at the shock.

 

“Yes, sir! Sir!” Sam sobbed. Peter groaned as Sam’s ‘struggling’ drove his cock deeper in his tight ass. Sam held onto his own wrists as he bucked and moaned under Peter's mouth. His nails dug marks into his skin from the force of his grip.

 

Peter rose up, gripping Sam's hips, watching him writhe. His lean body strained under him, taking Peter's cock easily. A not unimpressive feat for most. The lube was thick and still slick and plentiful. Peter was having to hold Sam back. He was doing his level best to fuck Peter's cock hard and fast.

 

“Figures you’d be a power bottom,” Peter said, laughing softly as Sam struggled to fuck him.

 

Sam stilled and gazed up at Peter, hazel-green irises nearly swallowed up by his pupils. The lack of clear command was confusing. Before Peter could praise him, their communicators went off.

 

“Fuck,” Peter said.

 

Sam whined.

 

“Be quiet!”

 

Sam nodded.

 

Peter grabbed onto Sam and stood up, walking over their communicators. He put on his and snapped his fingers, pointing at Sam’s wrist.

 

“Arm, now,” Peter said. Sam obliged. Peter put on his communicator and muted it’s alarm. “Don’t answer. Keep fucking me.”

 

Sam grabbed onto Peter’s sides, out of frame from the video feed, and set to it. Biting his lip to stay quiet as he rode Peter's dick like his life depended on it.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Peter said, doing his best to act nonchalant as he held his wrist up to his face.

 

“Uh, did you sleep through your alarm again? Training remember. Today. Right now,” Ava, in her White Tiger suit said. Sam was hot and tight and slick, and he was driving himself on his cock as if it was his only purpose on Earth. Peter slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes, doing his best to look pissed instead of blissed.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Sorry, sorry, yeah. Yeah! Oh! Yeah, I forgot. I’ll be there, Spidey-”

 

“Oh, Sam’s ignoring his communicator again, and I can’t reach him through his helmet. He didn’t head out to space did he?” Ava cut him off, sounding worried instead of annoyed.

 

“Kinda,” Peter mumbled. Sam’s eyes were blown and he was currently lost deep in obeying Peter.

 

“How is he ‘kinda’ in space? That’s a yes or no question, Webs,” Ava said, annoyed now at Peter’s useless response.

 

“Nnng-No. He’s not in space, Spidey out,” Peter said, ending the call. “God. Fuck me, Sam.”

 

Peter held onto Sam, closing his eyes in bliss as Sam rode his cock. Then he pushed him up against the wall and slammed into him, balls slapping against his ass.

 

“You’re gonna answer your com now, and act right! Don’t let her know you’re getting your brains fucked out, honey,” Peter said, fucking him fast and hard.

 

“Yes Spidey,” Sam moaned, then he took a few shallow breaths, eyes growing slightly less blank and more focused. He brought his wrist up and did his best to look both annoyed and bored, “What?”

 

“Dude, calm down Sparky. You’re late for training, **again** . And,” Ava held up her other hand in bafflement, “What are you **doing**?”

 

“Working out! Some of us don’t have mystical tiger spirits to give us perfect bodies you know!” Sam snapped.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Spidey overslept again, too so if you hurry you can beat him here.”

 

“Spidey,” Sam groaned eyes drifting almost shut, then he caught himself and glared at Ava. “Yeah okay, I’ll be there.”

 

He ended the call and looked at Peter, worried. Peter pressed his palm to Sam’s cheek.

 

“You’re perfect honey, so perfect,” Peter said.

 

Sam sighed and nuzzled against Peter’s palm. They didn’t have time for what Peter had planned. It was damned irresponsible of him to let time escape them like this. He’d been too eager to see Sam cum for him earlier, if anyone wasn’t going to cum it sure wasn’t Peter.

 

He dropped his hand from Sam’s cheek to drag his nails along his chest. Sam moaned.

 

Peter growled, “I’m gonna fill you up, suck my cum from you and you’re gonna drink it all down slut!”

 

“Yes sir! Thank you, sir,” Sam said, breathless. 

 

Peter bit his shoulder, hard. 

 

Sam gasped, “Thank you, sir.”

 

Peter took a step back and held Sam down onto his cock as he came. 

 

“Thank you, thank you! Thank you, sir!” Sam cried out. Peter groaned and panted as he filled his ass with his jizz. They didn’t have time for much, really not even what Peter had said. But he **had** said it, so he pulled Sam off his cock and brought him up to his mouth. Sam wrapped his legs around Peter’s neck as he buried his mouth in his cum and lube filled ass. 

 

Peter licked and teased at Sam’s stretched hole, slurping noisily as he rimmed him. Sam sobbed out his thanks as Peter sucked his own come from Sam’s ass. Peter wanted to get his toy and keep fucking him until he was hard again, but they didn’t have  **time** . 

 

He pulled Sam back down for a kiss. Sam made a tiny, soft noise as he pressed the mess of their fucking into his mouth. But he didn’t protest, didn’t try to pull away. He swallowed until their mouths were empty, and ran his tongue along Peter’s lips, teeth, tongue. Seeking out the last taste of their sex.

 

Fuck, Peter definitely wanted to keep going now. 

 

“You’re a dirty fucking slut, honey-mine,” Peter growled as he broke the kiss. Sam moaned.

 

“Yes, yes I’m your slut, Spidey,” Sam agreed. He set to licking at Peter’s cheeks and chin, making soft little noises as he cleaned him up. Peter imagined him cleaning his cock just as sweetly, letting his honey lick him clean until he was ready again.

 

But they had places to be, and very smart, very nosy teammates waiting on them.

 

“Come on, honey-mine, let’s get cleaned up,” Peter said softly.

 

“Yes, sir, Spidey sir,” Sam mumbled against his neck.

 

* * *

 

“Finally!” White Tiger said, her suit almost visibly bristling with frustration as Spider-Man and Nova entered the training room (that was definitely not anything like The Danger room no way nope totally different for sure). 

 

“You are twenty two minutes thirteen seconds late,” Cho, in the Iron Spider armor said. Though it was as neutral as any of his observations. 

 

“Heh, oops, sorry guys. You know me! I could sleep through a tornado!” Spider-Man laughed.

 

As usual Nova grunted something unintelligible and likely rude before saying, “We train too much anyways! I got classes to take AND teach, how is that fair?”

 

“Bro, we all have classes like that,” Agent Venom said, shrugging.

 

“Yeah, and we all do patrols too,” Power Man added, looking over his high tech sunglasses at Nova.

 

Nova huffed and crossed his arms, “You guys don’t patrol the galaxy too!”

 

“Enough complaining, we gotta do our team training and then review it!” Spider-Man ordered.

 

“Well SOME of us were on time,” White Tiger snarked, mostly under her breath. Spider-Man let it slide.

 

“Yeah bro! Training! SHIELD Warriors rule!” Agent Venom cheered.

 

“Man, we are not called SHIELD Warriors, Flash,” Power Man groaned.

 

“I must agree with our compatriot. The last Team Name Vote was most unsatisfactory and we are currently, officially named Spider-Man’s New Warriors,” Iron Spider commented.

 

While his teammates were starting training in their usual way, Nova grinned one of his ‘I’m being an ass and know it and you can’t do anything about it’ grins before saying, very uncharacteristically not complaining, “Yes sir, Spidey sir!”

 

“Stop being a sassy pants and get to training!” Peter huffed.

 

“But I’m not wearing any pants,” Sam drawled, turning in the air to show off his space suit. Unable to resist teasing Peter about his current state of dress, or lack thereof, whenever his helmet came off.

  
“I’m your  **leader** so do what I say!” Peter flipped up to the ceiling, the doors closed and the training buzzer sounded. 


End file.
